


Double Date

by MachineryField



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Minako and Yukari have the idea to bring their significant others on a double date.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Female Persona 3 Protagonist, Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> For Skaetlett on twitter! If you wanna find out how to get me to write for you, check out my fic twitter: HanaHimus

“Come on, senpai!” Minako pulled Shinjiro along by his arm, giggling all the time. “I have a lot of fun planned today!”

“Yeah?” A small smile played at his lips as they entered Paulownia Mall. “What is it you have planned, anyway?”

“Well, Yukari-chan and I were talking…” She tapped her chin with a giggle. “And she and I had an idea~”

“Oh boy…” He sighed, placing a hand on his head. “That just makes me worried.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Soon enough, Yukari was in view, along with… Was that Mitsuru? “It’s just a double date!”

“Just a double date with Takeba and Mitsuru…” Shinjiro made a face. “This is gonna be… something else.”

“Something fun!” Minako grinned before finally approaching the other two. “Yukari-chan! Mitsuru-senpai! We’re here!”

“Ah, Minako, Aragaki.” Mitsuru gave an awkward head nod towards them. “So a double date is when two couples go out together, then…?”

“Yep.” Yukari giggled, squeezing Mitsuru’s hand. “Minako and I thought it could be fun for the four of us to go out and do something together.”

“I see…” Mitsuru hummed, looking at Shinjiro. “I suppose the two of us could speak more.”

“Instead of relying on Aki to get us talking?” Shinjiro snorted a bit, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, guess so.”

“See?” Minako was once again grinned, pumping her free fist in the air. “I knew this would be a good idea!”

“Just make sure you guys focus on us, too! It is still a  _ date _ .” Yukari stuck her tongue out, though she seemed to be saying it in good jest…

“Of course, Yukari.” Mitsuru gave her a soft smile. “I’ll always give you attention, if that’s what you’d like.”

Yukari went a bit red in her face. “M-Mitsuru-senpai…!”

Minako and Shinjiro both snickered a bit watching the scene. “Wow! Mitsuru-senpai is more suave than I thought!”

“She’s like Aki, does it without even thinkin’ about it.” He rolled his eyes. “Both of ‘em are usually hopeless.”

“Ah, Shinjiro-senpai has a type when it comes to his friends, doesn’t he~?”

“That’s enough of that!” Yukari spoke up, cutting off the couple's chat. “W… we should do something! How about we go to Chagall Cafe?”

“Oh! I’d love some coffee, that sounds like a great start!” Minako clapped her hands together. “Let’s go!”

“Tea does sound quite nice.” Mitsuru nodded and followed as their field leader headed towards the cafe. “I wonder what it’s like at this cafe.”

“Not as fancy as the stuff you get at home or the dorm, I can tell you that much.” Shinjiro looked at Yukari. “Make sure your girlfriend doesn’t offend the server by saying something about how low quality the stuff here is, alright?”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t, but she’s gotten more used to non-fancy stuff, anyway…” Yukari stuck her tongue out at Shinjiro when he turned around. “So I doubt we have to worry about her saying something like that!”

“Yukari-chan is right!” Minako turned as she made it to the entrance of the cafe. “You’ll be totally impressed by how used to this stuff Mitsuru-senpai has gotten, Shinjiro-senpai!”

“Oh yeah?” Shinjiro snorted a bit, rolling his eyes. “We’ll see about that.”

“I don’t believe it’s anything worth celebrating or speaking that much about.” Mitsuru shook her head as they finally entered the cafe and were led to a table. “If anything, we should be thanking Minako for helping me adjust to these things.”

“Minako is damn good at helping people, huh?” Shinjiro’s voice took on a softer quality as he spoke about her. 

“She sure is…” Yukari giggled at the tone change. “You really like that about her, don’t you, Shinjiro-senpai?”

“Of course I do…” His cheeks dusted pink and he cleared his throat. “T-that doesn’t matter, though!”

Mitsuru chuckled. “It’s sweet… a wonderful thing to like about Arisato.”

“Not you too, Mitsuru.”

“My apologies, Shinjiro, but I’m not sure I can help myself…” Mitsuru gave him an almost playful smile. “Yukari may be rubbing off on me.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “The two fo you dating is just about one of the biggest headaches I can think of…”

“Hey…”Yukari huffed a bit, puffing out her cheeks. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you two are perfect for each other.” Shinjiro shrugged and the conversation came to a lull for just a moment as they all ordered.

With orders placed, however, Mitsuru spoke up. “You know, Shinjiro, your last comment… was that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?”

“Knowing Shinjiro-senpai, it’s a little bit of both!” Minako giggled, leaning her head against his shoulder. “He can’t be a softie without trying to cover it up with some grump~!”

“H-hey!” His pink cheeks were red now. “Stop tryin’ to tease me, dammit!”

“But you’re so cute when you’re red, senpai~!”

Yukari rolled her eyes with an amused snort. “Oh come on you two, get a room if you’re gonna do that.”

“Says the girl who was red in the face because of Mitsuru said earlier…” Shinjiro rolled his eyes and it was Yukari’s turn to go red. “Don’t try that shit with me, Takeba.”

“You don’t have to mention that, Shinjiro-senpai!” She looked away, crossing her arms. “What’s with all our senpai being so good at embarrassing people…?”

“It’s their hidden talent to make up for a lack of social skills.” Minako nodded as if she was a wise sage. “At least, that’s my theory.”

“You know…” Yukari turned back to her, tapping her chin. “I guess that makes sense…”

“You two…” Mitsuru sighed, shaking her head. “Sometimes, I’m afraid of the ideas you come up with.”

“Aw, Mitsuru-senpai.” Yukari giggled, sticking her tongue out. “Don’t be like that, we have plenty of ideas.”

“Yeah!” Minako nodded. “After all, this date was a result of the ideas we came up with together.”

Shinjiro sighed, mumbling a thank you to the server before speaking to the girls again. “You sure? Because this seems like it could become a headache and a half…”

“Wait to say that until we get to the karaoke section of the night!” His girlfriend winked at him before sipping at her Pheromone Coffee. 

“Karaoke…? God…” He groaned, leaning back in his seat. “I’ve heard stories of how loud you are, and trying to teach Mitsuru how to do karaoke sounds like a bad time.”

“Oh come one!” Yukari stuck out her tongue. “Mitsuru-senpai will do just fine! And besides, doesn’t it sound fun to do duets?”

Shinjiro looked away with a huff. “...I’m not much of a singer.”

“I’m not much of one, either…” Mitsuru ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. “So I suppose this will be a learning experience for both of us.”

“Guess so, but…” Shinjiro looked to Minako. “You sure? I’ve been told my voice can make ears bleed.”

She fluttered her eyelashes in an exaggerated manner. “If it’s you that’s making my ears bleed, that’s fine.”

Mitsuru chuckled, shaking her head as she sipped at the tea. “Oh…!”

Yukari tilted her head to the side, watching her girlfriend. “What’s up?”

“This is… very different than my usual tea, but not bad.” She took another sip, humming as if she was judging the flavor. “Is this really the average tea for you all?”

“Well, this is the higher end.” Yukari took a drink of her own tea. “There’s cheaper stuff, like the bottles you can get out of vending machines, that aren’t as good… but they do the trick.”

“I buy those a lot during tennis practice!” Minako nodded. “They’re nice and cool, help me stay on my toes!”

“Cold tea…” Mitsuru made a face. “I can’t imagine what that tastes like…”

“Takeba.” Shinjiro looked at Yukari. “Next time you take Mitsuru somewhere, get her a bottled tea and tell me how she reacts.”

“She might brace herself for it to be cool now, you know… but…” Yukari gave a little nod. “Sure, I can get her one next time we’re out.”

“I do admit, that’s a bit exciting… I am curious about how it changes the flavor.”

Shinjiro leaned over to his girlfriend with a snort, his voice a mumble. “Hundred yen she spits it out as soon as it touches her tongue.”

Minako leaned closer, her own voice becoming a murmur. “One thousand yen it doesn’t even get past her lips before she starts to gag.”

“You’re on.”

Yukari made a face, staring at the two of them mumbling. “What are you talking about? Something you’d like to share with the two of us.”

“No, nothing to worry yourself with, Yukari-chan!” Minako waved a hand in the air, straightening back up as she did so. “...By the way, question.”

Yukari narrowed her eyes. “Is that your way of deflecting  _ my  _ question?”

“Maybe!” She then turned to look at Mitsuru. “I know Yukari-chan and I have shown you some stuff, but have you ever taken Yukari-chan out to do something she hasn’t before?”

Mitsuru nodded. “Yes, in fact, we recently took a drive on my bike.”

Shinjiro let out a low whistle, sitting back in his seat. “Damn, took her for a joyride, huh?”

“It was a ride and we enjoyed it, yes…” Mitsuru nodded a bit. “I would have been more hesitant to bring it up if things had gone sour.”

“It was kinda scary being on the back of her motorcycle, to be honest…” Yukari hummed, leaning her arms against the table. “But the feeling of the wind on my face and my arms around senpai’s waist made it a lot more…”

“Exhilarating?”

“Headache inducing?”

She rolled her eyes at the other couple. “No! It made it a lot more… comforting, I guess.”

“Comforting…” Minako let out a dreamy sigh. “Shinjiro-senpai, let’s borrow Mitsuru-senpai’s bike and go on a joyride, too!”

“I can’t drive it, I’d just crash.”

“And the ten to thirty seconds before then would be worth the broken bones.”

Mitsuru cleared her throat, putting her tea cup down to give Minako a  _ look. _ “There will be no taking my bike for joyrides, Arisato.”

Minako didn’t seem afraid as much as she did just like a child scolded by her mother. “Fiiiine, no joyrides if Mitsuru-senpai will be able to tell we took one.”

Shinjiro snorted. “Still can’t drive a bike, but I like the way you think, Minako.”

Mitsuru sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Arisato… Shinjiro… I swear, you’re both trying to give me a headache?”

“What? Cause problems on purpose?” Minako blinked, faux-innocent, a finger to her lips. “Never, Mitsuru-senpai!”

Yukari rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You’re not making a very good case for yourself right here, Minako.”

“I don’t think she was trying to, I think she was trying to be a little shit.” Shinjiro pinched her cheek. “But what else could you expect of her?”

“Nothing less, at this point.” Yukari shrugged. “If I’m being honest, all three of you are so… unique that I feel dwarfed in terms of personality here.”

“Aw, don’t feel like that, Yukari!” Minako shook her head. “You have plenty of personality yourself, I could even call Junpei to come so we could see more of it.”

Yukari gave her a look. “Yeah, no thanks. I think I’ll pass on that one.”

Mitsuru shook her head, placing her hand over Yukari’s. “That doesn’t matter much, your personality… I believe it’s a nice compliment to all of ours, especially mine.”

Yukari went red again at that, moving her own hand to hold Mitsuru’s. “I… I guess that’s a good point, yeah…”

“Damn, look at that.” Shinjiro whistled as he watched the girls from across the table. “Mitsuru went and flustered Takeba again.”

“That’s quite the power you have, senpai!” Minako was snickering through her words. “Please teach me to use it to get out of Yukari’s scoldings!”

“You two…!” She turned to look at them, whole face red instead of just her cheeks now. “C-can we just finish our drinks and get to karaoke already?!”


End file.
